Gravity
by Vianna
Summary: The aftermath and fall out following Turnabout Succession. The verdict is delivered. Kristoph is led away. Klavier disappears, and Ema finds out that he is being investigated by the Prosecutor's Office.
1. Chapter 1

Set after Turnabout Succession. A story about Klavier Gavin & Ema Skye. My intent is for it to be a realistic legal drama type of story about what could have happened next. I don't have a background in law, but I'll do my best with the legal stuff.

I know, Apollo Justice has been out for awhile now! I've played through it a few times over the years, but never cared for it much. I finally fell in love with the game after about the fourth time, and noticed how awesome Klavier and Ema are. Don't know why it took me so long, but better late than never!

* * *

 **GRAVITY**

* * *

October 9, 2026, 2:14 PM.

District Court

Courtroom No. 3

When Vera Misham's not guilty verdict was handed down, Kristoph Gavin let out a terrible laugh. It was unlike anything anyone had ever heard before. Ema Skye didn't think it was humanly possible, but Kristoph only seemed to laugh harder when the judge announced that he would be formally tried and sentenced at a later date for the murder of Drew Misham and the attempted murder of Vera Misham. The judge explained that the date of the trial could not yet be determined, given Vera's uncertain status, as well as some of the startling events that had just been brought to light. He felt that all parties, including himself, needed some time to deliberate on what had just transpired. The judge declared the test trial of the Jurist System a success, and stated that he felt confident that the truth had been uncovered today. Court was then dismissed. Kristoph, still laughing uncontrollably, to the point of what Ema suspected was glee, was led out in chains, back to his ridiculously fancy solitary cell. But even after he had left, his laugh still seemed to continue to echo through the courtroom, lingering for what seemed like hours. Ema shivered, somehow discovering that she was covered in gooseflesh. It had nothing to do with the temperature of the room; that laugh had managed to chill her to her very soul.

It was the chill of pure, unspeakable evil.

Ema knew Phoenix had been up to something big for the past seven years, but she honestly had no idea that the events that had just unfolded before her would have had such magnitude. She never would have guessed that this was the truth behind his disbarment, even though she had always suspected that foul play had been involved. She was glad it was over. This trial was the first step to Phoenix's revival, and hopefully, his official return to the legal world. He, Apollo, and Trucy had worked long and hard for this outcome. She was happy for them. The world needed Phoenix Wright back as an attorney. Even without his badge, he had managed to do a lot of good, but no one could deny that when Phoenix Wright had lost his badge, he had been dealt a crippling blow. And, in many ways, the legal world with it.

But almost as shocking to Ema than the revelation of Kristoph Gavin's true character today, was Klavier Gavin's cooperation and honesty in court, even at the expense of his own brother. It truly wouldn't have been possible without him. He could have easily made things extremely difficult, and probably could have blocked the defense's case completely if he really wanted to. Though Ema was loath to admit it, it would have been completely within the realm of Klavier Gavin's power and ability to do so. Instead, he and Apollo reminded her of Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth back when they were trying her sister Lana's case. As they should have, they had refused to settle for anything less than the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. It was sad that it was a shock to see people doing their jobs properly. Unfortunately, it was extremely rare to see honesty in court these days, when everyone was only interested in winning, no matter what kind of lows they had to stoop to. Klavier's actions in court today had truly surprised her. Until now, she didn't think that he had much in the way of morals, let alone good character. Of course, until now, he also hadn't really given her much to respect him for. He had always been a happy-go-lucky, carefree, cocky, vain, and irresponsible man-child (she could go on) who saddled her with all the investigative work while he partied and toured. Then he would return just in time to make her look like a fool in court, all while demanding that she serve as his personal security detail at his shows. She wasn't ashamed to admit it; that one still stung quite a bit.

Ema glanced at Klavier quickly, and found that she could not look away. She had seen her fair share of trials so far in her career, and had seen more than a few people come unhinged at an unexpected verdict, but she was still struck by his complete and total devastation. It permeated the air like a dark cloud around him. Klavier was looking up at the ceiling, a faint smile of defeat on his face. His shoulders were sagging in utter despair, like they had just been crushed by the weight of the world. He was leaning back on the courtroom wall, almost as if it was all he could do just to stay standing. She didn't doubt it one bit.

Previous animosity towards Klavier, or whom she more commonly referred to as the "glimmerous fop," temporarily forgotten, Ema found her heart going out to him. She thought back to SL-9 and remembered how hard it was for her when Lana's trial was going on—and Lana hadn't even been found all but guilty of murder. Of course, she had been trying to confess to the crime of murder, which didn't help things one bit. Ema had felt terrible when she learned about the lengths that Lana had gone to just to protect her. Even today, remembering that dark time in her life was difficult. Lana had been cold and stern towards her for a long time, and it had hurt Ema to no end, even after she had found out the truth. But at least Lana had had a good reason, and good intentions underneath it all. Ema couldn't even begin to imagine how Klavier felt, with his brother openly insulting and mocking him in court, all while the terrible, damning allegations against him built up and couldn't seem to be shaken off, even though the accusations weren't supported by physical, concrete evidence.

Lost in thought, Ema found herself being ushered out of the courtroom by the members of the Wright Anything Agency, who were cheering around her and making plans to celebrate at Eldoon's. The celebrations, it was declared, would be on Apollo, of course. Yes, it was only logical, Trucy agreed. Apollo shouted his protests and objections, and made comments about how piddly his pay was, and Phoenix decided to tempt death by reaching for Ema's bag of Snackoos. As Ema made to swat Phoenix's hand away absentmindedly (the Snackoo Defensive Reflex worked quite well, even on autopilot), she took one last look at the courtroom before they left.

Klavier Gavin was gone.

It was a beautiful day. A perfect day for a not guilty verdict. A perfect day to celebrate victory with an amazing group of people who were great friends. They were a wonderful bunch who hadn't tasted personal victory or justice in far too long. The sun was warm and bright, and not a single cloud could be seen in the sky.

But all Ema could see and hear were Kristoph Gavin and his haunting, maniacal laughter, and his younger brother's devastation.

She had a feeling this wasn't over yet.

* * *

Without Klavier in the picture, and with no open cases, she actually had the weekend off without having to tend to his every whim. To her dismay, she found that she didn't really know what to do with all her free time. After she was done celebrating with the Wright gang, and visiting Vera in the hospital after she had miraculously woken up, she was at a loss for what to do. She went grocery shopping and stocked up on Snackoos, did her laundry, cleaned her apartment, cooked, studied some forensics, and got ready for another week of the grind. Her life was surprisingly empty without him giving her tons to do. Somehow, without realizing it, she had become a total workaholic without much of a social life. With her friends back in Europe, and her only family, Lana, living in a different city, she didn't have much else outside of work. After Lana had completed her sentence, she vowed not to return to law enforcement or to prosecuting. Given her record of participating in forging evidence, and given the current climate of the legal world, she said, returning would not be an easy feat, nor did she want to. Her passion for law was no more. Lana went back to school yet again (Ema had no idea how she could keep going back to school like that; school had just about killed her, and she only had one degree to show for it), and was now completing her medical residency five hours away. With both of them working crazy hours, it was hard getting much time with her sister.

Having done everything she could possibly think of, Ema sat down in the cozy recliner in her living room with a huge bowl of Snackoos, finally letting herself relax as she prepared for a monster Netflix binging marathon. She might as well try to enjoy the rest of her weekend.

* * *

Ema wasn't surprised when Klavier didn't show up to work on Monday or Tuesday, but as the days passed, she began to worry. After what happened with his brother, she didn't expect him to come back to work right away, but no news at all was strange. As his primary investigative partner now, she should have at least been notified if he were going on a leave of some sort, as she would have been reassigned to someone else. As it stood, she was stuck filing, cleaning up her old cases, and assisting with other cases, not having been given any new cases of her own to lead. It wasn't that she was complaining, but she felt like she was in limbo, and she didn't know why.

As more time went by, she thought about giving him a call just to see how he was doing. The Friday the week after his trial, she actually did pick up the phone and dial, but hung up just as it began to ring. She knew it was somewhat childish, but for all her good intentions, she had no idea what to say. What would she say? Nothing she could possibly say would be remotely helpful. It was unlike her to care much about her investigative partner and superior, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't heartless, especially not to people whose lives had clearly just fallen apart. She'd been there before. Being personally involved in a trial in any way was exhausting in itself. Then, when the verdicts were handed down, the media would have a field day with everyone involved and tear them apart even further.

On the Friday exactly two weeks after the trial, Ema found herself inexplicably being summoned to the Chief of Police's office, a first for her. She didn't know him very well, having only met him once for her job interview, in which several other people were in the room, and in which he left early. She remembered him as a stern and curt man of few words, who was more than a little intimidating. That last part was probably part of the job description, though.

As she rode the elevator up, a thousand thoughts went through her mind about why the Chief was calling her, including worries about her work performance and maybe even demotion. The worst part was probably having absolutely no clue what could possibly have brought this about. It didn't make any sense. Ema wracked her brains but could find no plausible reason for this sudden meeting, good or bad.

Having arrived at his office, Ema gingerly knocked, and let herself in when ordered to. "Sir," Ema gulped, feeling a need to stand at attention for some reason. She vaguely noticed that someone else was in the room as well, but beyond that, she was focused only on the Chief.

The Chief gave her a strange look that clearly indicated that he thought that she was crazy. "At ease, Detective Skye." Ema relaxed by about a hair.

"I called you here to introduce you to Special Prosecutor von Karma," the Chief began.

 _'Special Prosecutor?'_ Ema thought. ' _This can't be good.'_

"Special Prosecutor von Karma has been appointed by the Chief Prosecutor and myself to investigate Prosecutor Gavin, who is currently away on administrative leave. His return is pending, based on this investigation."

 _'That's absurd! Administrative leave?! Why on Earth is the fop being investigated?'_ Ema wondered. She was too shocked to realize the irony. If Klavier Gavin had been investigated even last week, Ema would have been nothing but gleeful.

"All I will say is that since you are the detective assigned as Prosecutor Gavin's investigative partner, I expect your full cooperation on this matter to expedite the process. Special Prosecutor von Karma will fill you in on the rest of the relevant details. You are dismissed, Detective Skye. Good day." And just like that, he turned his chair away and began typing away on his computer.

Dazed, Ema was only briefly aware of being shepherded out of the Chief's office and being led to another office by von Karma. Numbly, she sat down when she was told to.

The woman, this 'Special Prosecutor von Karma' lady, cleared her throat, snapping Ema out of her thoughts. "Ahem. I am Franziska von Karma. Prosecuting prodigy."

"Uh, and I'm Ema Skye, Detective, Criminal Affairs?" Ema offered lamely.

"Fool! You think I don't know who you are? I flew in this week for the express purpose of investigating Klavier Gavin and this case," von Karma practically snarled.

Ema found herself recoiling a bit. "Okay. Thanks for the introduction. It's…nice to meet you. I think. So, why is Prosecutor Gavin being investigated? And how am I involved in this? Am _I_ being prosecuted, or investigated, as well?"

Von Karma rolled her eyes at her. "I'm getting there. I'm sure you recall the trial of Vera Misham, following which Klavier Gavin's brother, Kristoph Gavin, was formally indicted on the charges of murder and attempted murder of Drew and Vera Misham, respectively." Ema nodded. "During that trial, Klavier Gavin inadvertently admitted his involvement in his brother's plans. He stated that he had suspected foul play "for some time," and yet he did not come forth with any of his suspicions in order to protect his brother. It would be an understatement to say that he neglected to fulfill his prosecutorial duty. His lack of action could be seen as misconduct, due to his failure to properly disclose details about or further investigate exculpatory or inculpatory evidence to ensure it fulfilled the legal burden of proof. In many ways, if he had come forward sooner, this would not have become nearly the mess that it did."

"Wait, what? You're blaming _Prosecutor Gavin_ for what _his brother_ did, and for how the trial unfolded? That's absurd!" Ema protested.

* * *

 _"I've known for some time that an impenetrable darkness lurked at the bottom of this._

 _…A darkness that has swallowed even myself."_

* * *

Von Karma folded her arms and glared. "Silence! I am not blaming anyone. Not yet, anyway. That's what this investigation is for. No one can deny that this situation, as well as Prosecutor Gavin's involvement in it, is highly suspicious, and that corrective action must be taken post haste. The public is watching closely. My job is to thoroughly investigate and write a report. Think of it as an audit, of sorts."

Von Karma stood up and began to pace around the room. "Ms. Skye, I need not remind you that both the police and the judicial system are in disarray. We are indeed in a dark age of the law. Public opinion is overwhelmingly negative, and there is little to no faith in law enforcement, the court, and the prosecutor's office. The reputation of both defense attorneys and prosecutors are at an all time low. It formally began with the arrest of Damon Gant, a sitting Chief of Police, and Lana Skye, a sitting Chief Prosecutor, but even before then, there were whispers of forged evidence, widespread bribery, and corruption. The claims were never proven, but they were damaging enough. Then came the disbarment of Phoenix Wright for forged evidence, and the convictions of both Simon Blackquill and Kristoph Gavin for murder. Those have all made a bad situation worse. People don't know who they can trust to uphold the law and keep them safe. We cannot sit idly by any longer. The police and the prosecutor's office have decided to take action and show the public their commitment to true justice and transparency. As a member of the police, it is your duty to contribute and help to the best of your ability."

"So why am I here? I'm not involved in this. I wasn't in even in the country until earlier this year. How can I be involved in a seven year old case?" Ema protested. The prosecutor's long speeches and abrasive manner were beginning to get on her nerves. She just wanted to get out of there.

"A foolishly foolish thought from the foolish mind of a foolish fool," von Karma snapped. Ema blinked at the number of rapid fire "fools" that came out of her mouth. "You have everything to do with this. You are, after all, his investigative partner. Not only that, but you were also involved in the first test trial case for the Jurist System, which resulted in yet another courtroom scandal. You are also connected to Phoenix Wright. Need I even mention SL-9? Your ties to the law enforcement and legal world run deep. We will be looking closely into the cases you worked together with Prosecutor Gavin, especially those involving Phoenix Wright, his employees, and his affiliates."

Von Karma paused as her eyes met Ema's. "Our hope is that you can help shed some light into Klavier Gavin's actions. After all, his actions are not entirely innocent. It has come to our attention that he has enjoyed unprecedented and unwarranted influence over, and favoritism from just about everyone he has come in contact with. For example, he specifically requested you as his investigative partner as soon as you joined the police force as a detective. Were you aware of this, Ms. Skye? If so, any ideas why?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts. How bad is it? I'm quite new at this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**GRAVITY**

* * *

To say that Ema was stunned would have been an understatement. According to von Karma, Klavier Gavin had specifically requested for her to be his investigative partner. As she tried to process what she had just been told, Ema came to notice that von Karma wasn't just waiting for an answer. She watching her, and quite intently at that. Almost as if von Karma wasn't just interested in what she would say. She seemed to be trying to observe and gauge the entirety of her reaction.

Then Ema figured out what was happening. She had been through this a few times before, although she wasn't usually on the receiving end.

She was being interrogated. The most basic rule of questioning: verbal and nonverbal cues, as well as body language, were just as important, and could be even more important, than one's actual response.

It was then that Ema realized how serious this truly was, and that as things stood, she was at a huge disadvantage. For whatever reason, von Karma seemed to be trying to shock, bully, and intimidate her into cooperation.

Ema wasn't going to buy it, though. She sat up straight and looked her the woman siting across from her straight in the eye. "Ms. von Karma, I appreciate where you are coming from, but before I answer any of your questions, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to insist on having my lawyer present, as well as for some time to prepare."

Von Karma's eyes flashed with annoyance. "And why is that, Ms. Skye? Have you forgotten your duty as an employee of this precinct?"

Ema took a deep breath. "I have several reasons. This isn't just about my 'duty' as a police officer and detective. For one thing, you told me to think of this as an audit, and that you would look at some of my previous cases closely. Your goal may be to obtain insight into Prosecutor Gavin's actions, but it's clear to me that my actions will also be scrutinized. I don't think it's unreasonable for me to ask for time to review my case files, so that I can re-familiarize myself with the details of each case. Also, as this appears to be related to an ongoing criminal case that I investigated, I feel that my interests and rights need to be represented as well. At the very least, I should consult with the union."

Von Karma folded her arms. "I see. Might I warn you that any resistance or lack of cooperation on your end could reflect poorly on both you and Prosecutor Gavin?"

"I appreciate the warning, but this isn't just a routine employee performance appraisal kind of deal. I intend to cooperate, but also feel that I am entitled to be cautious. I don't think that in itself should qualify as 'resistance.'"

"Why the caution if you haven't done anything wrong, Ms. Skye? What do you have to hide?"

"Oh please, Ms. von Karma. You can't honestly expect me to fall for that one. I wish to retain a lawyer to protect my own interests and rights. I only want to ensure that things are clear and that nothing will be misconstrued. I don't know what your standard protocols are for how you treat your subjects during these investigations, but if you showed at least _some_ consideration for their rights, you would likely benefit in the long run. That way, none of my responses can be misunderstood or argued to have been made as a result of intimidation, coercion, or duress at a later date." Ema wasn't quite sure that she had gotten all of that right, but it sounded pretty good.

"Very well, Ms. Skye. You win this one. I will not question you any further today. However, I will ask you to hear me out."

Ema groaned inwardly. What more could this woman have to say? And why was she telling her so much? She would have expected von Karma to try to develop a warmer, friendlier relationship with her instead of trying to antagonize her. "Sure."

Von Karma smiled triumphantly. "Thank you. You are probably wondering why I'm taking the approach that I am. I see that you are no fool in this department, and I assure you that neither am I. I will tell you quite plainly what I am thinking. There is no point for me to try to get on your good side. You are quite clearly in Prosecutor Gavin's camp. This much is obvious. I expected as much. If this were a trial, I would consider you a hostile witness. The only thing remaining to be discovered is the nature and depth of your relationship with him."

"I don't have a relationship with him," Ema snapped automatically, before she could stop herself.

Von Karma pounced. "Is that so? Perhaps you were hoping for one then, eventually?"

"No. No!" Ema protested, her face heating up. "I had no idea that he had made any special requests for me to work with him, and I never wanted to work with him in the first place."

"Were you personally acquainted with Prosecutor Gavin prior to joining the police? Is that why you became a detective?"

"No! I didn't even want to be a detective. I wanted to be a forensic scientist."

"Did Prosecutor Gavin ever make unreasonable demands or try to unduly influence you?"

Too late, Ema realized what was going on. No, that was a lie. She had known what was happening, but she just couldn't help but try to rush to her own defense. "Ms. von Karma, this is entirely inappropriate. We will have to resume this at a later date."

Von Karma grinned. "Very well, but I feel it is my duty to let you know that your having more time to prepare means that I will also have more time to prepare. You should choose your representation very wisely and carefully. There are not many that can stand against Franziska von Karma. Good day then. We shall reconvene next week. Say hi to Prosecutor Gavin for me."

 _'_ _Yes, I get it already, you think you're hot stuff!'_ "Alright then, thanks," she muttered to the obviously smug prosecutor before her, as she practically fled the room.

* * *

 _'_ _What the hell was that?!'_ Ema fumed as she sat down at her desk and began to eat Snackoos. _'That woman was beyond arrogant. She was completely insufferable!'_ She could hardly see straight through her rage. It would take more than a few Snackoos to calm her down.

Ema took a few deep breaths. She couldn't think properly when she was so angry, and thinking was exactly what she needed to do. She picked up the phone and dialed Lana's number. It was a long shot, but it was worth it. Ema's heart pounded as the phone rang.

"Hello, you've reached Lana Skye. I'm either in surgery right now, on call, or trying to get some sleep. If this is a medical emergency, please hang up and dial 9-1-1. Do not have me paged. Otherwise, please leave me a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"

"Hey Lana, it's Ema. I'm in a bit of a predicament right now. Please call me. Talk to you soon. Bye."

Ema hung up and stared into space, unsure of what to do next. She should probably prepare for her inevitable second meeting with von Karma, but she wasn't even sure how to start. There wasn't a lot to review when it came to her case files. She was a relatively new detective, and had only recently started getting her own cases to lead. Most of them were minor. Of those that she had worked on with Klavier, only three were major. Coincidentally, all three had involved Apollo Justice and the Wright Anything Agency. She should probably start on those.

Ema paused. What was von Karma's angle? Was she trying to prove that she was in Klavier's pocket the whole time? Was that why she was zeroing in on their supposed "relationship"? Was she going to use that to discredit her work?

And what did she mean, "say hi to Prosecutor Gavin for me"? Did it mean that Klavier hadn't been in touch, or that they didn't know where he was? But wasn't he on administrative leave? Did they think that _she_ knew where he was? Why would they even think that?

The whole situation was so absurd, it made her head hurt. She wasn't going to get anywhere thinking about this by herself. Grabbing her case files, Ema left the precinct and headed to her car.

* * *

Somehow, Ema wound up at the Wright Anything Agency. She made a show of wandering around and looking up different attorneys, but as soon as she had said "lawyer" to von Karma, she knew she had meant the Wright Anything Agency. She didn't actually want to call the union if she didn't have to; that would just overcomplicate things more. It would be embarrassing to ask Apollo, Trucy, and Phoenix for help with this, but it was her only choice. It helped that they were familiar with her and Klavier's cases. She trusted them to represent her interests fairly. And she also trusted that they would have a field day making fun of her as well, since Klavier was involved. Perhaps she could get a discount on legal fees if that were the case…

She was greeted by Mr. Hat. "Hi Trucy. Is Mr. Wright in? Or, Apollo, maybe?"

"Hi, Ms. Skye. Daddy's not here. As for Polly, he's just cleaning the toilet right now. Why?"

"I…have a case for him. Sort of."

"Ooh, really? Something the matter? You've come to the Wright place, then!" Trucy sang.

"Trucy, please. This is serious," Ema pleaded.

"Okay, I'll go get him. Tee hee! Please have a seat." Trucy bounced off. "Polly~~~!"

Ema stared. Were all their clients greeted this way? No wonder Alita Tiala had hired them. There wasn't really anywhere to sit. Props and miscellaneous objects, both of office and household natures, were everywhere. She loved this bunch dearly and regarded them highly, but it wouldn't hurt them to be a bit more tidy and professional. They were lucky that they were all so talented, otherwise they would have a much harder time finding work.

After a few minutes, a sheepish and somewhat wet looking Apollo came out. "Hi Ema," he greeted her. "Trucy tells me you have a case?"

Ema didn't even want to know what had happened to him. "Hi Apollo. Listen, can we sit and talk? Properly?"

Apollo eyeballed the "office" and gave a start. It seemed like he was only just noticing the state thing were in. "Oh, sorry. We'll clean up here. And Trucy will help. TRUCY!" he hollered.

Trucy came running out. "What~~?"

"We need to clean up! There's nowhere to sit!" Apollo hissed as he ran around, frantically moving things out of the way into a closet.

"Oh. Well, we WERE doing our spring cleaning, and that only works when you lay everything out in front of you so you can see everything you have. I wasn't expecting any clients on a Friday afternoon, so I thought we had the space. Tee hee!"

"Yes well, we have one now, and it's Ms. Skye, so hurry it up!"

Ema couldn't help but roll her eyes a bit (fondly) as she put down her bag, rolled up her sleeves, and began to help them out. When they were done putting everything into the closet and stacking things in the corners of the room, the three of them finally sat down.

"Again, I'm sorry about all that," Apollo said. "You were saying about a case?"

"Yes. It's not your typical case. It would probably be more like…consulting, or something."

"Who's the client?" Apollo asked, puzzled.

"Me."

Apollo and Trucy looked even more confused. "What?"

"You have to promise not to laugh. It's kind of ridiculous and stupid."

"Okay…" Apollo said cautiously. "Go on."

"The fop is being investigated for prosecutorial misconduct in relation to his brother."

"WHAT?!" Apollo and Trucy screeched at the same time.

"Why? That makes no sense! Poor Mr. Gavin!" Trucy wailed.

"Yeah, I know. It's probably something about Zak Gramarye's case, and how he knew that Mr. Wright would present the forged evidence," Ema explained. "They're not happy with what came to light in Vera Misham's trial."

"So if _he's_ being investigated, why are you here? It doesn't make sense for you to be the client," Apollo asked suspiciously. "Unless… Are you—"

"… _worried_ about him?" Trucy interrupted, her eyes sparkling. "Why, Ms. Skye, I had no idea that you liked Mr. Gavin, too! Tee hee! I should have known! You even have a pet name for him! Aww, man! How am I supposed to compete with you?"

Ema glared at Trucy. "No, that's not it. See, I knew this would happen. Why did I even bother coming here?" she grumbled to herself, pouting as she began to eat Snackoos.

Apollo and Trucy recoiled as they snuck amused looks at each other, thinking that Ema couldn't see. Ema increased her snacking speed. "We were just kidding! We'll stop. Tell us more," Apollo apologized.

Ema doubted it, but she decided to continue anyway. She had to get somewhere with this. "For some reason, they've appointed a Franziska von Karma as a 'special prosecutor' to investigate the fop. They're 'questioning' me as part of the investigation for some reason. Saying they'll review my cases with him. Something about his clout."

"Uh oh. Prosecutor Gavin is like the _definition_ of someone with clout," Trucy said. "He's probably the _prince_ of clout!" Apollo nodded in agreement. Ema didn't disagree with them there.

"Okay, so if they're just questioning you, why do you need representation?" Apollo asked.

"Well, I don't know if I _need_ it, or if it would just be a good idea. They kept 'reminding' me of my 'duty' to cooperate. I don't want to be bullied into this by my boss. I also don't want to be fired for something that doesn't really have anything to do with me. What if I somehow give them cause to fire me while they're investigating? I don't know. I was kind of trapped in there. It was bad. I wanted to get away and buy some time, and that was all I could come up with. That Franziska von Karma lady is a nightmare."

"Well, I'm not really well versed in labor or employment laws, but I could give it a try," Apollo said doubtfully.

"What was that about Franziska von Karma?" a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Phoenix Wright walk through the door.

"Mr. Wright!" Ema and Apollo exclaimed in unison, as Trucy called him Daddy. Ema was glad he was here. She quickly filled Phoenix in.

"I see. They're really taking this seriously, huh?" Phoenix mused. "I guess it does look pretty bad for him."

"What do you mean, Mr. Wright?" Ema asked.

"Well, remember what was said at Vera's trial? That the person who requested the forgery had to be Zak Gramarye's lawyer, and that it could only be me. But I didn't have time to request the forgery because I was only put on the case the day before. And, Prosecutor Gavin probably should have questioned how his brother came to know about the forged evidence and that I would present it. He admitted to this himself in court," Phoenix explained. "It was pretty simple. It's related to the legal burden of proof. Basically, it would have been more reasonable for Gavin to be suspicious and question how his brother knew about the forged evidence, than for him to just let it slide and use it in court anyway. Especially since his brother then provided him with the perfect, conclusive witness to win the trial. On top of that, it was a trial that they were supposed to face off on. It's never a good idea to use information or evidence that you don't know the origins, or chain of custody, of. Even if the evidence comes from your own brother. Another classic example would be the same forged evidence that I presented in court that day. Anyway, none of that should have taken seven years to come to light, and could certainly be seen as a blunder."

"Von Karma was talking along those lines as well. So, you think they have grounds?" Ema wondered.

"I think they probably have grounds to investigate, yes, but I'm not sure what their goals are. It sounds quite serious. Are they really trying to root out corruption after all this time? Why Prosecutor Gavin, specifically? And what are they going to do if they find him 'guilty', per se? What good will going through all of this do? That's probably the most confusing part of all. Not to mention, why are they involving you?"

"I thought so as well. So you think I was right to come here? Von Karma threatened me, saying that my 'lack of cooperation' would reflect poorly on Gavin and I." Ema was starting to feel a bit better.

"It might be a bit unconventional, but so is this whole situation. And she's certainly acting like a little punk. I don't think it would hurt to have your rights represented and protected," Phoenix acknowledged. "History has shown that employers have a tendency to take advantage of and mistreat their employees if left to their own devices. That's why unions and labor laws exist. Since they are investigating you as well, it opens you up and makes you vulnerable. You don't want to be an unwitting victim."

"I'm so glad you agree," Ema smiled.

"As you know, we specialize in criminal law, not labor law, but if you wish to hire us, we will represent you and your best interests to the best of our ability," Phoenix said. "And by we, I mean, Apollo will, with my guidance, since I'm not technically a lawyer."

"I think I would like that," Ema said. "By the way, they might be questioning you guys as well. Von Karma said something about you and your 'affiliates.'"

"That's alright by me. Von Karma can't do anything to hurt any of us personally, but it's different in your case. She can definitely mess you up a bit," Phoenix replied. "Man, it feels good to be able to say that! Her whip freaking hurts!"

"Her _whip_?" Ema, Apollo, and Trucy chorused in shock.

It was Ema's turn to tease. "Mr. Wright, do you have history with her? Was she an ex-girlfriend, by chance?"

"Oh my goodness, no. I'm done with horrible, sadistic women, and I have been for years now! That stuff no longer floats Phoenix Wright's boat! This old boy has learned his lesson!" Phoenix grumbled.

They all shared a good laugh before Phoenix put on his serious face. "To the best of your ability, I want you to tell us everything that happened. What she said, and what you said, and how she acted, as well as any thoughts or feelings you had during the meeting. Everything is relevant here."

"Oh, and one more thing…" Ema began.

"Yes, we will try to get your legal fees covered by the police or the prosecutor's office. Maybe we'll set our legal fees to three hundred dollars per hour just for them, if we succeed. Here's to hoping!" Phoenix grinned.

"And…if you don't?" Ema asked nervously.

"We'll figure something out. Maybe _Prosecutor Gavin_ will help you!" Phoenix teased.

They were going to be the death of her.

* * *

A/N: Hi again! I'm having quite a bit of fun with this. I guess that's a good sign! If you're still with me, please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

GRAVITY

* * *

Ema was totally beat. She cast a look around the Wright Anything Agency, and saw that Phoenix and Apollo looked to be in a similar state. Trucy was curled up in a corner of the couch, fast asleep. They had spent most of the weekend poring over her case files, and analyzing her meeting with von Karma. The state of the office was a testament to that, as it was littered with coffee and various takeout boxes.

"Well, Ema, I don't know what else to say," Phoenix said, breaking the tired silence. "I think we've pretty much done all that we can possibly do."

"You're probably right, and even if you aren't, I can't do any more of this, anyway," Ema agreed.

Apollo yawned. "So to sum it up, I think you look good from a case file point of view. Your reports are thorough, and you keep good records, so I don't think they can nail you there. All of your actions and rationale are reasonable and solid. There might be some question about how you occasionally dabble in some forensic work, and whether you're authorized to do that. But I don't think it would really be a problem, as I can personally attest to how well preserved your crime scenes usually are, and how your results are quick and accurate. Your records show that you've found some very good evidence that's been crucial to solving cases. Remember the footprints in People Park? Anyway, I think the fact that you're a good investigator will speak for itself."

Ema was impressed and relieved. "Thanks. That's good to hear.

"This doesn't seem to be about you. It seems more like they're on a bit of a witch hunt, and for some reason, they're targeting Prosecutor Gavin. Maybe they're trying to make an example out of him because he's so well known. Also, I find it quite interesting that it's the prosecutor's office that's launching this investigation, because it seems more like a case that I myself could be filing," Phoenix mused.

"What do you mean?" Ema asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be entirely unfounded if I decided to file suit against Kristoph and Prosecutor Gavin. Say, for lost wages, or something. I could very well say that I lost my job because of them. I wouldn't be able to file charges against the Bar Association, because I legitimately presented false evidence, which was my own fault. But against the man who actually had the false evidence made, and his brother, who stayed silent, and thus could be considered an accessory to his crime? That wouldn't be impossible," Phoenix said with a casual shrug.

"Maybe this is their way of trying to get Mr. Wright to sue the Gavin brothers, then?" Apollo suggested.

"I doubt it. It would make the prosecutor's office look pretty bad," Ema said.

"But doesn't an investigation like this already make the prosecutor's office look bad?" Apollo wondered.

"Yes and no. Scientifically, controlling the narrative, and thus, the amount of damage, matters too. If they choose to investigate 'corruption' and 'prosecutorial misconduct' on their own, then it looks more like they're looking inwards to try to improve things. That's what von Karma made it sound like, anyway," Ema said.

"Which makes me think that von Karma is after something else. She doesn't seem to be trying to hide her angle at all. She's made it clear that she's trying to use you to get to Prosecutor Gavin. But in what way? It sounds like they have more than enough to accuse him of what they want to. From there, they could just discipline him accordingly. They probably don't even need to question you at all. So why are they? Unless…" Phoenix paused.

"What?" Ema asked anxiously.

"This is just a guess, but what if what they're after is to damage his character and reputation? I mean, they seem to be targeting his clout and influence, after all." Phoenix said, slowly.

"What good would that do, though? If what they're trying to do is to make law enforcement and the prosecutor's office look good, how would ruining Prosecutor Gavin's reputation help?" Ema pointed out.

Phoenix threw up his hands. "I don't know. I have no idea. None of this makes sense to me when your involvement is factored in, or when you consider that the prosecutor's office is the one investigating this. It would even make more sense if the Bar Association were looking into it instead."

"Do you think Prosecutor Gavin could be disbarred?" Apollo asked. Ema wondered the same thing.

"Again, no idea. But anyway, like we were saying, I don't think the three of us can get any farther on this on our own. We should just call it for now." Phoenix paused. "There is, however, one person left that you should talk to."

Ema had a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach. "Who?"

Phoenix looked her straight in the eye. "You need to discuss this with Prosecutor Gavin."

"I was afraid you would say that. How am I supposed to find him? He is a rock star/prosecutor. He could be anywhere!" Ema complained.

"There's no avoiding it, though. I'm sure you can pull it off! Just put your detective hat on," Phoenix told her encouragingly.

"Alright then," Ema groused. "So, should I let you guys know when von Karma wants to meet?"

"Yeah, if nothing else, it would be good to have a buffer between you and her," Phoenix said. "To say she's scary would be an understatement. She _will_ back you into a corner as soon as she can and keep you there for as long as possible. That's just her style. It would be wise to have someone in your camp."

Ema stood up. "Okay then. Thanks for all your help. I'll be in touch. I guess I'm off to find a rock star/prosecutor. Wish me luck!"

She was going to need it.

"You could try calling him," Apollo suggested helpfully.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I never would have thought of that on my own!" Ema retorted as she left the office.

* * *

Of course, he didn't answer when she tried calling him. That would be too easy. Ema left a brief message asking him to call her back, then hopped into her car to think.

Scientifically speaking, anyone could be anywhere, but most people had a predictable, recurring routine, and thus could be tracked down with some measure of ease. However, this was Klavier Gavin, whom Ema knew little to nothing about. She didn't have the benefit of the resources she normally had when investigating at work, since she was doing this on her own. She didn't know anything about where he lived, what sorts of places he frequented, or what kind of company he normally kept. All she knew was that he drove an obnoxious motorcycle, and that he was in a band that played annoying music.

Great. She had just confirmed with herself that he could be anywhere.

Ema chose the band as her first lead. She did a quick search to see if they were performing in any shows.

Luckily for her, all of the band's scheduled shows had been cancelled in the foreseeable future. The band was on hiatus for an unknown amount of time, due to the arrest of their second guitarist, Daryan Crescend. That made sense.

Wait. Daryan Crescend? Maybe he could help. Ema glanced at the clock. It was getting a bit late, but visiting hours weren't over yet. There was still time. Ema braced herself as she drove to the detention center.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Gavin's lady detective," Daryan drawled. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Come to laugh at the murderer?"

Ema resisted the urge to hit him for the 'Gavin's lady detective' comment. He was always saying stuff like that, even before his arrest, so she was more or less used to it. "Hi, Mr. Crescend. How are you?"

"Let's skip the small talk. What do you want? I may be in jail, but I'm still a busy man," Daryan said bluntly.

"Oh, really? I always thought that jail would be pretty boring."

"No, actually. You wouldn't believe how much fan mail I get. Way more than I did before! In fact, I'm probably getting more mail now than Gavin! Finally!"

That surprised her. "What, really?"

"Oh yeah. I guess it's true about women loving bad boys! There's even a name for it. Hybristophilia. Fancy word, huh? Learned it from one of the guards the other day!" Daryan laughed. "I've even gotten some marriage proposals! It's pretty sweet!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess that does sound, uh, pretty sweet," Ema said lamely, trying to feign enthusiasm and interest as best she could.

"Yeah! I don't even care that they open and read everything first anymore. I'm starting to think of it as a free mail opening service, y'know? Opening mail can really take up a lot of time."

"Yeah, that sounds, uh, pretty cool," Ema replied awkwardly.

Daryan laughed at her. "Okay, you've officially fulfilled your small talk obligation. What's up, sweetness?"

Ema hesitated. "I'm…looking for Prosecutor Gavin."

"That's strange. Why?"

"I just need to talk to him."

"What did he do? Did he run out on you the morning after? Look, if he wants to talk to you, he'll call you back. Stalking is unbecoming of a lady," Daryan told her.

Ema blushed. "No! It's nothing like that at all. I just have something important to discuss with him. About work."

"So he hasn't scored with you, then? Man, you're proving to be one tough nut to crack! We all thought it'd happen by now!"

Ema turned even redder. "I can absolutely confirm that he has not 'scored' with me, Mr. Crescend, and that he never will."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, lady. Never say never, right? Gavin can be pretty suave. He's not just a pretty face."

Ema was getting fed up with him. "Look, I need to find Prosecutor Gavin. Are you going to help me or not?"

Daryan smiled. "That depends. I might, if you tell me why." He laughed at the increasing frustration on her face. "I don't mind helping, but I don't think it's unreasonable for me to ask why. I've got to keep entertained somehow! What's going on out there in the world?"

Ema was determined to tell him as little as possible, especially about the truth. "I guess you could say that I'm in a bit of trouble. I'm being investigated, and I wanted to see if he could help me."

" _You're_ being investigated? Are you sure?" Daryan looked doubtful.

"Of course I am. Why can't I be?"

"Well, I keep up with the news, yeah? And I keep my ear low to the ground. I've still got friends here and there. It doesn't sound like you've done anything to warrant investigation. You sure this isn't about that trial from a few weeks ago?"

"I wouldn't know, Mr. Crescend. All I know is that I had a very scary meeting with a very scary investigator who wants to audit me," Ema insisted.

Daryan stared at her. She stared back at him. Finally, he broke the uncomfortable silence and laughed. "Okay, lady, whatever you say. I suppose I can believe that. I don't see why you can't just ask him at work though, or wait for him to call you back."

"Um, I'm just nervous because I have to go to work tomorrow, and I want to be prepared," Ema offered.

"Okay. Just one more thing before I help out."

She groaned inwardly. "Yes?"

"How do you feel about him? About Gavin?"

Ema stiffened. "I don't have any particular feelings about him, Mr. Crescend. Should I?"

"Oh, come on. Don't give me that."

"What were you expecting? What do you want me to say?" Ema complained.

"Come on. Don't you like him? At all?" Daryan prodded.

"I can't say that I do."

"That's pretty surprising. If you're telling the truth, you must be the only girl in the world who can say that. Oh well. How disappointing. I guess he'll have to work harder then," Daryan sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ema asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm not going to give anything away that easily," he smiled.

Ema hesitated. "Does this have anything to do with why I was assigned to be his partner?" she asked cautiously.

Daryan perked up. "Hey, have you been hearing things from somewhere?"

"N…no," Ema replied, avoiding his gaze.

Daryan laughed again. "Okay, I'll give you this. You made detective around when I was promoted to the international division. Gavin needed a new partner, and thought it would be fun to work with a cute girl. The timing was right."

Great. Just what she wanted to hear, that she was selected for her looks instead of her brains. Ema didn't know how to respond.

"You'll have to ask Gavin if you want to know more. I'll give you his private number and help you find him, but only if you promise not to stalk him or sell the information."

"Trust me, Mr. Crescend, I wouldn't dream of it," Ema replied, with some venom.

"Okay. Here's his private number and his home address. You could check Kristoph's old place, too, as well as our studio here. This is his favorite restaurant, bar, and café. And if he's not in any of those places, you could try these two as a last resort. If none of those work, you're out of luck, because that means he's probably in Germany," Daryan said. He wrote everything down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"What are the last two places?" Ema asked.

Daryan hesitated before replying. "I can't tell you that. Hopefully, you won't end up having to go there."

"Thanks, Mr. Crescend. I'm truly grateful," Ema smiled.

"No need to thank me. Just make sure to invite me for the wedding!" Daryan laughed, slapping his thigh. "Dang, Daryan, you are a most excellent matchmaker!"

Ema rolled her eyes as she left what definitely made top ten in her "most uncomfortable meetings" list.

* * *

The private number Daryan had given her had done her no good. She already had it; it was the number she was calling and leaving messages for him on. The grumpy doorman at his ritzy apartment hadn't been overly forthcoming at first, thinking that she was one of his crazy fan girls, but once she had shown him her badge, he warmed up and told her that Mr. Gavin hadn't been home for several days now.

"Not many people come by here. It is nice to see someone worried about Mr. Gavin, you know? I heard about the trial and his brother. Poor Mr. Gavin. I hope you find him soon."

Next on her list was Kristoph Gavin's apartment. It wasn't too far from where she was already. She wasn't surprised to see that the building was even larger and fancier than the first, with a pretty decent view to it as well. Kristoph Gavin did have expensive tastes, after all.

Ema had less of a reason to be here, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't have quite as much luck with the doorman. She would need to take a different approach. She waited for someone to drive into the garage, and then ducked inside when no one was looking. She figured she might as well see if she could find his motorcycle before she attempted to engage any staff. She didn't want to make a total fool of herself for no reason.

As luck would have it, she soon found his motorcycle parked in a corner. There was no mistaking it. Who else would drive an obnoxious purple bike like that? She'd recognize it anywhere.

Now for getting into Kristoph's apartment. Ema slipped on her pink glasses and hopped into the elevator, pressing main for the lobby. As she stepped out, she began looking around for the doorman.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to go far.

"Hey, miss! I've never seen you before. What are you doing here?" He called out at her.

Did she really stick out that much? She wondered what had given her away so quickly. Ema gave him what she hoped was her best thousand-watt smile as she flashed her badge and took off her glasses. "Hello, sir. I'm wondering if you could help me out. I need to get into Kristoph Gavin's apartment. My name is Ema Skye. I'm a detective with criminal affairs."

"Do you have a search warrant?"

"No, I'm not here on official police business. I'm looking for his brother."

"You a fan?" He asked, suspicious of her. Geez, she was beginning to understand why the Gavin brothers needed doormen. Did the Gavinners really have that many fans?

"No, I work with his brother, Klavier Gavin. I'm just concerned for his safety. He hasn't shown up to work lately."

"What makes you think he's here?"

"I saw his motorcycle in the garage."

"Ya SURE you're not a fan? Being a detective isn't mutually exclusive with being a crazy person, ya know! How did you even get into the garage?"

It really hadn't been that difficult, but Ema elected not to tell him that. "I assure you, I am not a fan! This is strictly business. If you took me to Mr. Gavin's apartment, you'd see. I'm sure he'd corroborate my story. And if he doesn't, you can escort me out immediately."

"Alright then," the doorman yielded, still looking a bit wary of her. "If your story turns out to be a lie, I'm going to throw you out of here so fast you won't know what hit you! And I'll call the cops on you while I'm at it!"

Ema thanked him as he led her to the elevator. When they got to the apartment in question, they rang the bell, but there was no answer. The doorman begrudgingly pulled out his keys after awhile and let them inside.

The apartment was dim. They were immediately greeted with the stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke. As they turned on the lights, Ema noticed that the entire apartment seemed to be filled with boxes. As she wandered further, she spotted Klavier.

He was passed out in a chair in what looked to be Kristoph's study, with a bottle of wine open next to him, and more than a few empty bottles littered around him. Ema quickly made sure that he had a pulse and that he was still breathing. She breathed a sigh of relief. The doorman peered curiously at him over her shoulder as she started to shake him awake.

Klavier came to with a start. "Achtung! What?!" he complained.

"Mr. Gavin, do you know this young lady?" The doorman asked immediately, before Ema could say anything.

Klavier rubbed his eyes. "My head hurts."

"Sir, I need you to answer the question so I know what to do with her, and so that I may resume guarding the lobby," the doorman insisted.

Klavier took a few deep breaths and peered around, before finally seeming to focus on her. "Ja, that's the Fraulein Detective. What are you doing here?"

"I think a better question would be, what are _you_ doing here, fop?" Ema shot back automatically.

"This is my brother's apartment. There's nothing wrong with my being here," Klavier countered with a groan. "You, on the other hand…"

"Shall I throw her out then, sir?" the doorman asked eagerly as he rubbed his hands together. Ema rolled her eyes. He just couldn't wait to get rid of her, it seemed. What had she ever done to him?

"I may end up regretting this, but she may stay," Klavier said. "Thank you, Logan." Ema shot the doorman a triumphant look as he bowed and left them alone.

Klavier sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "I must say, I didn't expect to see you here. To what do I owe the pleasure, Fraulein?"

Now that she had found him, Ema didn't know where to begin. She found another chair and sat down opposite him. "Well…you haven't been at work lately," she started lamely.

He gave her a skeptical look. "I see. I take it that you missed me then? Why, Fraulein, I didn't know you cared." Seeing Ema's withering glare, he gave a weak laugh before growing serious. "I'm on leave. Bereavement and stuff, ja?"

"Bereavement?"

"If you hadn't noticed, one of my best friends was arrested for murder, my band is on hiatus because of it, and my brother was recently revealed as, quite possibly, a serial killer," Klavier told her wearily. "It's been kind of a crappy year. I've been in quite the pickle. Even I need a break sometimes."

"Is that why you're here?" Ema asked.

"Ja. I figured it's time to let his apartment go. We kept it because he was planning on appealing his first conviction soon. But with him being newly indicted for the crimes against the Mishams, it doesn't look as if he'll be returning here any time in the foreseeable future, if ever. His prospects are looking quite bleak. Obviously, he's also not making any money in prison, so there's no point in keeping it. He disagrees with me, of course, but what can he do to me when he is in jail? I am tired of paying rent on a place that's just gathering dust," Klavier replied bitterly.

"I see. Thus the drowning your sorrows in all these bottles," Ema noted, looking around the room once more.

"Hey, I don't normally drink so much, but it just sort of happened. I really looked up to my brother. He was everything to me. It's been just the two of us for so long. I thought I knew him, ja? I never expected things to turn out like this. Going through all of his things is hard for me. Plus, he has an excellent wine collection, and it's just been sitting here gathering dust," Klavier said defensively. "Now, Fraulein, it's my turn to ask the questions, ja?"

Ema nodded. It was only fair.

"How did you find this place?" he asked.

She hesitated before answering. "I paid Daryan Crescend a visit."

Klavier buried his face in his hands. "Oh, no, you didn't. Please tell me you're joking." After a moment, he looked up sheepishly and peeked at her. She nodded. "I can only imagine what he said to you. How did you convince him to talk?"

"It wasn't too hard. I'd say it was more unpleasant than anything else. He wanted to know if you had 'scored' with me, and if I had feelings for you," Ema replied.

Klavier somehow looked both pained and interested. "And? What did you say?"

Ema rolled her eyes at him. "I told him no. Then he told me that we became partners because I'm 'cute.'"

Klavier winced. "I expected as much. Daryan loves to shoot off his mouth like that. I apologize for your having to endure the horrors of speaking to him. I hope it was worth it."

"I wouldn't say it _wasn't_ worth it. He proved to be a good resource. He gave me a list of places, and I found you in the end, didn't I?"

"More or less," Klavier smiled, before clearing his throat. "About that 'cute' comment, may I explain?"

Ema shrugged, unwilling to betray her interest in the matter. "If you feel the need to, by all means."

"While I do admit that you _are_ easy on the eyes, Fraulein," he started, then when he saw Ema blush, he laughed. "I'm just telling the truth. I'm a simple guy, Detective Skye, and I try to keep it that way. I didn't request to work with you because of your good looks, although they certainly don't hurt."

Was Klavier Gavin…flirting with her? Ema lowered her gaze, unable to look him in the eye.

"I reviewed your file, and thought that your background in forensics would be an asset. Waiting on results from forensics can be such a pain. Expediting any part of the investigation process is something that I value," Klavier continued. "And I find that many detectives do not investigate as much as they could."

"Um, thank you, Mr. Gavin. For clearing that up," Ema replied awkwardly.

Klavier grinned. "Achtung! I do not want you to think badly of me. That Daryan, he's positively girl crazy, ja? I think he may be, shall we say, _overcompensating_ for something. Plus, the fame really went to his head. In more ways than one."

"I don't doubt it," Ema agreed as she laughed lightly. "His hair is certainly very…phallic."

Klavier joined her in laughter. "I thought he would lose it once he went to jail, but they somehow let him keep it. I wonder how many things he can conceal in that hair of his? And hey, I think that's the first time you haven't called me 'fop' in a long time."

"Well, you're still a fop, fop. That hasn't changed," Ema replied with a grin. She had never talked like this with Klavier before. It was kind of…nice.

"You wound me, Fraulein. Just because I'm dazzlingly good looking and talented!" Klavier said as he feigned hurt. "Hey, can I see the list he gave you?"

Ema handed it to him. Klavier looked shocked as he scanned the list.

"Ach. Ach! Why would Daryan give you the last two addresses?" he asked, looking pale.

"He wouldn't tell me what they are. He said they would be my last resort, and that if you weren't in any of these places, it meant that you had gone to Germany," Ema told him.

Klavier looked annoyed. "Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing other than more teasing and innuendo, I'd say," Ema said. "Why?"

"It's just, those last two places are very…personal to me. I'm surprised he would disclose them to you," Klavier explained. "You must have really won him over."

"Not really," Ema objected. "His last words were about an invite to our supposed wedding and being a 'most excellent matchmaker.'"

Klavier looked embarrassed. "Ach. That Daryan…he's really put me in a tough spot this time."

"You don't have to explain. I know how friends are, especially guys. I'm not going to hold something he said against you," Ema told him.

Klavier looked relieved. "Thank you. The guys, they like to tease me, ja? Especially about you. They thought it was funny how you don't like me."

Ema blushed a little as she turned away. "You really, really don't have to explain. It's okay. I understand."

"I'm not sure what it is that you 'understand,' but alright. So, Fraulein Detective. You don't like me, and yet you are here. Why is that?" Klavier asked, getting back to business. "Do you make a habit of seeking out people that you don't like?"

Ema shrugged. "I don't not like you, you just annoy me sometimes. What with the whole, never being around, never helping me investigate, giving me tons of work, and, don't forget the part where you make me look stupid in court. But, you're my boss, and everyone thinks their boss is a pain."

"So, you don't hate me then?" Klavier asked.

"That remains to be seen, fop! Just ask yourself, are you doing anything to make me hate you? Anyway, why do you suddenly care?" Ema countered.

It was Klavier's turn to shrug. "You normally treat me with such disdain, and here you are. Can you fault me for my confusion? No one likes to be disliked by their subordinates, not even I." He cleared his throat. "Okay. So, once again, why are you here? Somehow, we keep getting sidetracked."

Ema had nearly forgotten the reason she was here, thanks to their lengthy exchange. "Oh. Right. I know you said you're on bereavement leave, which makes sense, but I don't think that's what it actually is." Klavier gave her a blank look, so she continued. "I was called to the chief's office and introduced to a 'special prosecutor.' Long story short, she said that she is investigating you for prosecutorial misconduct. They wanted to question me as part of it, and they told me that you're on administrative leave, pending said investigation."

Now Klavier looked positively incensed. "Wait. WHAT?!"

Ema nodded as Klavier suddenly sat up, straighter than ever. "Fraulein Detective. Thank you for coming. Please tell me everything."

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing Daryan. I always pictured him as a bit of a douchebag for some reason. As for Klavier and Ema's interaction, I based that on a bit of extrapolation. She's not taken in by any of his charms, and I imagine he's not used to this. She's made no secret that she's not fond of him, so he's pretty surprised when she comes to him in this situation. I thought it would make sense for him to be curious about how she feels about him, since they're on the topic already (with an assist from Daryan, of course). I'm also assuming that she's a relatively new detective, and that they haven't had much time to get to know each other. On her part, she's starting to warm up a bit more to him now that the trial's over.


End file.
